Coming Home
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny make their way home after Steve brings Wo Fat in. Steve doesnt know how to react to Danny after being gone and all he can do is try not to mess up anymore.


"Book'em Danno" Steve said flashing a grin to him.

"You can't just say Hello like a normal person?" Danny said and led Wo Fat to a police cruiser.

He turned around and saw Steve hug Kono then Chin and Steve was smiling, that huge dopey ass grin, that made Danny's heart melt. Danny walked over and was immediately pulled into a tight hug, up against the solid chest that he had missed so much.

"I missed you so much" Steve whispered in his ear "But it was something I had to do"

"I get it. I do. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed that you almost died twice today. Wrecking a plane, fighting with Wo Fat. Your daily dose of armed conflict huh babe?" Danny said, chuckling when Steve squeezed him tight.

"Let's go home. Since you called this morning, I've been waiting all day" Danny whispered in his ear.

Steve laughed and pulled back "Me too. But I'm starving and even your eggs would be welcome right now"

Danny punched him in the shoulder "My eggs aren't that bad!" Danny untangled himself from Steve's arm that was still wrapped around his shoulders and walked to the car "Hurry up babe!"

"Coming dear!" Steve yelled back and Chin laughed.

"See you tomorrow" Chin said and went to his car.

Steve turned to say goodbye to Kono but saw tears in her eyes "Kono...are you going to tell me about you and Adam?"

She bit her lip and nodded "Tomorrow" He gave her one more hug and she left. He walked to the Camaro and opened the door to see Danny sitting in his seat.

"Ummm Danno what are you doing?" Steve asked

"Driving. You know that thing you do to get from point A to point B" Danny replied "Now get in so we can go home and I can have my way with you"

"But I always drive" Steve said, still standing there with the car door open.

"Seriously babe? Should we take into account the plane you just crashed and the helicopter you hijacked to get here?" Danny said staring at Steve.

"Fine!" Steve yelled and walked to the passenger side "But just so you know, the plane wasn't my fault. And how else was I supposed to get home? Hitchhike with Wo Fat handcuffed to my wrist?"

Steve saw Danny stiffen. Uh-oh. Danny wasn't going to take kindly to the fact that Wo Fat had been handcuffed to his wrist for the better part of 4 hours.

"You handcuffed Wo Fat to your wrist?" Danny said, the dark tone sending shivers down Steve's spine.

"Only to make sure he didn't get away" Steve clarified, then saw something flash in Danny's blues eyes "Jealous Danno?" he whispered, sliding in the seat so he could kiss Danny's neck.

"No don't try that on me!" Danny shrieked "Don't pull your seductive voice and then start kissing my neck after you just told me someone else was handcuffed to you!"

"It meant nothing Danny. Insurance that he wouldn't get away" Steve said then continued kissing him, starting to bite and suckle here and there "I belong to you. Always"

"Steve wait...not in the car" Danny moaned when Steve bit below his ear and then ran his tongue over it "I want you at home. At our home"

"Fine, but I'm gonna keep going" Steve said. He kept kissing Danny's neck and moved up to his jaw by the time they pulled in the driveway. Danny was out of the car and on Steve's side in a blur of movement pulling him out of the car and pulling him down to kiss him.

Danny pushed his lips against Steve's and smiled when Steve emitted a low moan but Steve was not about to be manhandled here, he pushed Danny backwards and they started stumbling towards the house. They almost tripped on the steps before Danny managed to open the door and they fell inside the entryway in a heap, kissing and letting their hands roam over each others body.

"Come on let's get all the way inside" Danny mumbled and they slid on the floor until they were out of the way of the door and Steve kicked it shut.

Steve's hands roamed down Danny's chest and before Danny could say anything, Steve had ripped his shirt open scattering buttons everywhere. Steve placed his palm over Danny's heart and let the warmth from Danny's skins radiate through him.

"Steve...It's ok. I'm not going anywhere as long as you don't. I will always be right here by your side" Danny said, sensing that Steve was finally having a breakdown.

"I missed you so much. Every time I closed my eyes I saw your face, I heard your voice constantly. I just couldn't let you come, because if something would have happened to you...I couldn't live with myself" Steve whispered "Your still not entirely safe with me. They will come after me at some point"

"And I'll be right here with you. We have something they don't" Danny said laying his own hand over Steve's

"Yeah? What's that?" Steve asked

"Each other" Danny answered "We have something to come home too. We have people who love us. Steve, you don't have to do anything alone anymore"

Steve just leaned down and kissed him. When Danny squirmed underneath him Steve pulled back "What?"

"Let's just sleep. You look like shit, your probably exhausted and your still starving" Danny said, sliding out from under Steve. He pulled Steve up and walked him into the kitchen and sat him on a stool. He pulled out a can of soup and put it on the stove and while it was heating he grabbed the first aid kit.

"take your shirt off" Danny ordered, grinning when Steve whipped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Something's never changed, Steve still stripped like it was second nature.

Danny took out some peroxide and poured in onto some gauze, dabbing at all the cuts, gashes, and scrapes on Steve's chest, arms, and face "Shit Steve, is civilian life making you soft? How did Wo Fat manage to get you this many times?"

Steve mumbled something incoherent and Danny finished then got him some soup, he set the bowl in front of Steve "Eat"

Steve glared at him and Danny glared right back. When Steve finished, he almost fell forward into his bowl he was so tired. Danny helped him up and they stumbled up the stairs, Steve practically sleeping on his feet. Danny set him on the bed and pulled his pants off, and laughed when Steve mumbled "Stop taking advantage of me"

"Don't flatter yourself SuperSEAL. You want to sleep in a thigh holster and cargo pants?" When Steve nodded, Danny rolled his eyes but smiled.

Steve curled up on the bed and Danny quickly undressed and slid in under the blankets. Finally Steve was home. It felt so good to have another person laying beside him again, sharing the bed, their warmth radiating into Danny. Danny had missed him so much, he turned to face Steve and watched him sleep. It was quiet and peaceful. And Steve was finally home.


End file.
